Fantasies Come True
by Sally White
Summary: In the late of the night, people can come together in ways they have only imagined. For two female Soul Reapers, it's about to happen... song from Avenue Q. HitsuMatsu, KiyonexSentaro


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song _Fantasies Come True_ from the Broadway production _Avenue Q_.

**Fantasies Come True**

**By: RDH**

The moon was shining brightly in the clear, starry night sky over Soul Society. In Seireitei, most of the Soul Reapers had retired for the night, except for a select few. One of those few was Kiyone Kotetsu of Squad 13. She was walking to the library in the Squad quarters. She opened the door to the library and stepped in, closing the door behind herself. She went over to a table where a lamp was lit.

Sitting at the table asleep, with his head laying on his arms on the table, was Sentaro Kotsubaki. His face was relaxed and serene, and he was snoring lightly.

Kiyone stood next to him with her arms crossed, shaking her head and smiling softly. _Poor guy. He's been working so hard these last few days, he's just worn himself out,_ she thought. For all they fought and argued, they did care about each other. She'd even go so far as to say that she had fallen in love with him. Not that she'd ever tell him, because he most definitely did not feel the same way about her.

Suddenly she heard him mumble something and turned her head to look at him. She uncrossed her arms and laid a hand on his back. "Sentaro? Are you awake?"

"Is that a unicorn?" he mumbled, then let out a snore.

She rolled her eyes. _He's just talking in his sleep again,_ she thought.

"I'll eat the rainbows. . . Why are the kittens painted purple?" he mumbled, snoring after.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Maybe I should just shake him!_ she thought irritatedly, moving her hands to grab him by the shoulders.

Suddenly a huge smile graced Sentaro's lips and he said softly, still asleep, "I love you, Kiyone."

Kiyone froze, her eyes widening with shock. "Wh-what did you say?" she asked softly after she remembered to breathe.

"I love your little laugh," he went on.

She let go of him and backed up a couple of steps. "Sentaro? A-are you awake?"

"Kiss me, Kiyone," he mumbled, then went back to snoring.

"Oh, Sentaro," she half-whispered, disbelief and delight laced together in her tone. "Have you been shy all this time? Have we been hiding from each other? I wonder…"

She looked out the window of the library and sang softly, "All those nights I'd lay in bed, thoughts of you running through my head."

"I know, I'll put my earmuffs on the cookie," he mumbled, still talking in his sleep.

"But I never thought the things in my head could really happen in my bed," she continued to sing, blushing lightly.

"You look like David Haslehoff," he mumbled, then snored.

"All those years I missed the signs," she sang. "Couldn't read between the lines." She looked at him with a huge smile and sang, "Who'd have thought that I'd see the day where I'd hear you say what I heard you say.

"And now I find," she continued to sing, passion in her voice, "what was always in my mind was in your mind too." She grinned and shrugged happily. "Who knew? Fantasies come true."

She took a step towards him. "And now I see that what I've always dreamed of is meant to be." Another step. "You and me, me and you!" She was by him again, and she put her hands on his shoulders and laid her cheek against the back of his neck, smiling widely. "Fantasies come true."

_When he wakes up, I'll tell him how I feel about him,_ she thought excitedly. _Then we can be together!_

"You and me lived in fantasy, but soon we'll be a reality," she sang softly.

Meanwhile, at the grounds of Squad 10, Toushiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto were just arriving in their office from an all-day outing, smiling and laughing. They both collapsed onto the couch, completely spent. Matsumoto leaned against Hitsugaya with her head on his shoulder, and he in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I had fun today, Rangiku," he told her, his turquoise eyes shining.

"Me, too," she said, her voice soft.

"Uh, here," he said, removing his arm and reaching into his haori. She sat up off him. He pulled something out and held it out to her. "I want you to have this."

She looked at the object in his hands and gasped. It was a small perfectly-formed sakura blossom made out of ice crystal.

"It's one of the first things I ever made," he told her after she carefully took it in her own hands. "I carry it around with me for good luck sometimes. Who knows? Maybe it'll bring you good luck, too. It worked for me. I have you."

She looked up at him with emotion-filled light-blue eyes.

"I want you to know, the time that we've spent," he sang softly, "how great it's been, how much it's meant."

"Gosh, I don't know what to say," she sang, cradling the flower to her chest. She smiled at him. "I'm really glad you feel that way. 'Cause I'm afraid that I like you more than I've ever liked any guy before." Still holding the flower in one hand, she placed her other hand on his chest over his heart.

Back in Squad 13, Kiyone sang, "And now--."

"And now," Matsumoto sang.

"My love--."

"My love--."

"I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of," both women sang, unknowingly.

Kiyone smiled. "So are you."

"Oh baby," Matsumoto sang.

"Fantasies come true," both sang.

"And now," Matsumoto sang.

"And now," Kiyone sang.

"I swear--."

"I swear--."

"That when you need me, I'm gonna be right there," both sang.

"To care," Kiyone sang.

"To care," Matsumoto sang.

"For you," both sang.

"That's what I'm gonna do," Matsumoto sang, leaning in.

"I'll make your fantasies," Kiyone sang.

"Fantasies," Matsumoto sang.

"Come true," both sang.

Hitsugaya smiled and leaned in to kiss Matsumoto, which she gladly returned.

In the library, Kiyone smiled and closed her eyes, sing softly, "Fantasies come true."

"Oi, Kiyone, wake up! You're talking in your sleep again."

"Wh-wha?" Kiyone sat up, blinking rapidly. She looked to see Sentaro standing beside her. She was sitting at the lamp-lit table in the library.

She hurriedly stood up. "I thought you were talking in you sleep…"

He shook his head, an amused smirk on his lips. "Nope. You must've been dreaming. I came here to tell you that I was gonna call it a night and found you here sound asleep, snoring and mumbling in your sleep."

"A dream? Oh," she said softly, her heart aching.

"It sounded like a nice dream, though," he told her, his smirk widening.

She straightened as a light blush graced her cheeks, wondering what, if anything at all, he had heard. "Yes, it was a nice dream." She started to walk past him. "Well, good night, Sentaro."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "I don't think so." He made her back up until her butt was against the table. He put his hands on the table, trapping her in his arms. He was less than an inch from her. His gaze caught hers, his eyes filled with an intense emotion that she couldn't put a name to. "You can't expect a guy to let a girl go after he's heard her say what I heard you say. Even if it was in you sleep."

She gulped, her blush deepening. "And just what did you hear?" she asked, trying and failing to be defiant.

He leaned in, so close that his nose brushed hers and she could feel his breath on her lips. "Enough to justify me doing this," he told her in a half-whisper, the huskiness in his voice making her breath catch. Then he captured her mouth with his, kissing her fully and deeply.

She returned it eagerly, lifting her hands to bury then in his hair. As he wrapped his arms around her to pull her against him, she sang happily in her head, _Fantasies come true. . ._

**The End**


End file.
